


A World Without a Goten

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Goten and Trunks, a Bromance [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Confusion, Timeline Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Just some giggles.





	A World Without a Goten

"So your saying that within our universe there are multiple timelines? That's so weird Trunks how do you know that." 

"I've met me from another timeline! Also I did one of my dissertations on time travel and timeline theory." Trunks explained while continuing to write out some notes on the board in front of him. 

Goten gasped audibly and lurched forward. "So I might be like boring or like a lawyer in another timeline. Oh no what if I'm....an insurance adjuster." Goten looked panicked and held his head in his hand. 

"Eh don't worry about that Goten. In the alternate timeline I know of your dad died before the Cell games. So I wouldn't worry about that buddy." Trunks said calmly and turned to face his friend. 

"Why would that make me feel better?" Goten said. 

"Well you can't be an insurance adjuster if you don't exist." Trunks replied with a shrug. Goten eyed him with a confused gaze. "You don't exist in the other timeline you were never born." 

Goten clutched his chest and muttered some curses. "A world without a Goten is not a world I want to live in." He said, dead serious. Trunks face-palmed with a sigh, sometimes ignorance is bliss.


End file.
